creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hub:Axquiartel
Pages Here is a list of all pages that are and will be posted in the Axquiartel universe. ''Lore 'Axquiartel Timeline: A comprehensive list of all events that have happened in the Island Continent of Axquiartel. Nations and Peoples '''Naharaha- The Naharaha is a singular tribe that has risen much in recent years to expand control over the northern grasslands of Axquiartel. Here, food and recourses are scarce, much to the reason how the Naharaha have risen to control these lands. Unlike the other before them, they adapted, using unity as a strength in this harsh world, eventually expanding their control over much of the north. (In Progress) Iraquia- The Iraquia people live on the western side of the Island continent, being a group of tribes that have maintained good relations with each other. Their nomadic existence means they hold a large part of the desert bad lands in that area. However, due to the lack of food, they oft roam in large hordes to pick the land clean, only to leave when it is empty and come back when the food has returned. Tethioician- The Tethioician Empire is a nation most like a nation. They are a collection of city states conquered and subdued by a warlord of the past, and had once encompassed the entire southern half of Axquiartel. Being advanced compared to other races, they do not have to live a tribal existence like the other peoples, rather they can settle down and cultivate the land around them. Their advancements into magic have also made their living easier, and has created an unmatched army in which to take on their enemies. However their weakness is in their beliefs and politics, as, in recent years, the Moztihitchen people have broken off from their empire and has waged a bloody war with them. Chiroha- (Tis a big secret) Apayian- The Apayian are a warlike group of tribes in the north east of Axquiartel. Instead of grabbing precious recourses from the land, they find it easier to steal it off others. As such, this has led to the assimilation of numerous other tribes, thereby expanding their raiding range. No nation has been left untouched by this warlike people, as they have often sent raiding parties deep within Axquiartel to gain the food and resources they need to survive. Xenocian- The Xenocian are a people that reside in the swamps and wetlands of eastern Axquiartel. Though called a nation by others, in reality they are a collection of tribes with lose pacts with one and other. These tribe often war against each other for control of other islands and recourses. But when threatened by an outside tribe or nation, the Xenocian people rally to fight off against these people, only to descend back into violence when the war is done. Moztihitchen- The Moztihitchen people are a nation split off from the Tethioician empire due to religious subjugation and politic bickering. Since the declaration of their independence, they have waged a bloody war against the Tethioician Empire and have become a major power in the south. They are almost as advanced as the empire, leaning much from them during their occupation. However years of war with them has led to weariness within this nation, and they are weak to respond to any attack from the north. ''Places '' Once I get other things done I may think about it. ''Weapons 'Glass' Weapons Naharahan Recurve Bow Stories errr...maybe, maybe not. RPG's'' http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Master_Shadow_Warrior/Axquiartel_RPG#comm-4320- An RPG where you have the ability to create your own tribe to survive the land of Axquiartel. (Running) Category:Hub Pages Category:Master Shadow Warrior